A Witch's Choice
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Jade Potter is the one with the "power of the Gods" in her hands instead of Orihime who never existed. So when Aizen brings her to Los Noches and an Accident occurs with a Gift from the Goblins, Poor Jade is left looking after five deaged and transformed males! But when the war is over, will she stay?YOU CHOOSE THE PAIRING! bad Dumbledore, Yamamoto and Central 46! Good soul socie
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: This was inspired by the Story called OOPS by Thylacina2005 and Strays by Eskimoq. You guys get to vote for which two gets paired with Jade Potter in this one! Orihime won't exist in this fic but Jade has Orihime's abilities! Here are the animal forms

Aizen: Pure white Panther cub with a tuft of brown hair

Grimmjow: White Panther cub with Black tipped paws and blue tuft of hair

Gin: Silver Fox cub

Ulquiorra: A small white and black Kitten

Tousen: a black wolf pup with milky brown eyes

Here are your choices:

Aizen:

Gin:

Grimmjow:

Ulquiorra:

Tousen:

The first Two to 8 VOTES will win! Now with no further delay, KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she does own is the animal forms, the relationships and her version of FemHarry. Please vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is really welcomed!

Ch.1

Jade was on the run, her headmaster had betrayed her in the worst way possible by making her out to be the next Dark wizard. She finally made it to the bank before the so called news could get out and asked to speak with the bank manager. She was quickly ushered in to the office as the Bank manager stood and said "So it has happened like you thought it might?"

"Worse…He is getting the minister to give a Kill on sight command about me…"

The manager winced and then hand her a passport and a small pill, he then said "Take the pill now, it will release Any blocks on you and your true looks from Sirius's and Remus's blood adoption they did with you."

Jade nodded and quickly down the pill as a swirl of power surrounded her that was a combination of Reiatsu and magic. She felt more alive than ever now that she no longer had the blocks on her magic and reiatsu, she was ready to leave when the goblins gave her a vial of Light blue smoke and told her to never use it unless in an emergency. She nodded then head out of the bank and to the airport where she caught a plane to Japan…

6 months later…

Jade had settled down in a town called Karakura and was now going to the local High school; the 16 year old sighed as she looked out the window and wondered how the Marauder's court was doing without her. She then paid attention to the teacher as she asked a question; she was completely unaware of her watcher as Aizen spied on the strawberry blonde girl through the hollow watching her. He smirked as he then sent for Ulquiorra, Yammy, Luppi and Grimmjow. He gave them their orders and then they all bowed as they left, Gin then asked "Is the girl truly that important?"

"Her healing abilities, her magic and Reiatsu will prove to be useful for us…"

"Of course, Aizen-sama."

Two hours later…

Jade sighed as she was told about the offer from Aizen; she looked out the window and asked Ulquiorra to have about an hour to decide what she would do. Ulquiorra agreed and then left as Jade quickly packed up her room for the stuff she would need and then shrunk her trunk to fit in her pocket. She then walked around town as she then made her decision; she headed towards the meeting point, unaware that Dumbledore and his cronies were following her. She smiled at seeing Ulquiorra and greeted him politely when a Stunner nearly hit her, Ulquiorra quickly pulled her behind him as Dumbledore, Moody and Kingsley showed themselves. Dumbledore smirked and demanded that she come with them or else, Jade just smirked and told him "Go screw a nanny Goat, you Old bastard!"

Ulquiorra actually tried hard not to chuckle at the insult as the old man grew red in the face and fired another spell, Ulquiorra blocked it with his sword and then was about to lunge forward to cut them down when a spell came from behind him. Dumbledore and the other two froze like boards and fell to the ground as Jade then sweetly asked "Ulquiorra-san, shouldn't we be going? I can grantee they won't be moving any time soon."

He gave her a tiny smirk and nodded as he led her deeper into the cave and through a black shadowy portal, they came out in a large white hall where there was a blue haired man waiting near the large block like column that had a white throne. She noticed the 14 other people as she was lead to the throne and was greeted by Aizen, Jade went red at seeing how handsome he was but remained professional as he then asked Ulquiorra if anyone had followed them. Ulquiorra crushed his eye to show them what happened and nearly everyone was snickering at the insult Jade had let loose at Dumbledore. Jade just blushed as Gin asked "A fiery one, Huh?"

Jade then smirked and said "I don't know for sure, care to find out?"

Gin paused in shock and then started laughing while Aizen tried his best to hide his amusement when he noticed the vial around her neck and came down from his throne. He asked if she would be willing to heal Grimmjow's arm and Jade nodded as she called on the little fairies that were created by her magic and reiatsu combining in her Sky teal blue flower hairpins from Sirius. She quickly restored his arm when Aizen then gently grabbed her Vial necklace from around her neck, Jade warned him that the smoke in the vial had been given to her by the goblins as an extra safety measure. Aizen smiled and said "I don't believe you need it any more if you are stay here from now on…"

Ulquiorra, Gin, Tousen and Grimmjow were all standing near Aizen when he opened the vial, Jade and the other watched in shock as the smoke somehow engulfed them and they heard sounds of popping bone and pained cries. When the smoke cleared, there were five separate outfits all on the ground with small lumps moving under them. Jade hurried over to where Aizen's outfit was and gently lifted the jacket to find an adorable pure white Panther cub with a small tuft of brown hair hanging between his amber rimmed chocolate brown eyes…

Aizen groaned as he sat up and went to stand when he suddenly felt sick, he stumbled out of the "tent" he had found himself in and promptly threw up as his stomach revolted what was in it. The Espada stared in disbelief as Jade quickly cleaned up the mess with her wand and then knelt beside their transformed leader, she gently rubbed his back and asked if he was feeling a little better after throwing up. Aizen nodded and made to wipe his mouth with a hand but found that he had little white paws instead, He yelped and quickly turned in a circle as he tried to figure out what happened. Aizen then remembered the smoke and the feeling of shrinking in the cloud, he paled and looked at what had seemed like a tent to him only to realized he was stark naked because he had shrunk out of his clothing! Jade then gently picked up the panicking cub and scratched behind his ears to try and calm him down; Aizen couldn't believe how good the scratching felt to him and quickly calmed down enough to regain his calm control over his emotions.

He looked up at Jade and meowed a thank you, she nodded and gently set him down as Gin, Tousen, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra finally managed to crawl out of their own outfits. The three who could see looked at each other in shock and then at Aizen who had the grace to look sheepish, Grimmjow snarled at his leader and made to pounce at him when Jade gently pinned him and told him to calm down because it was an accident. Grimmjow turned under her hand and bit down on it hard enough to draw blood, Aizen's eyes went wide and he hissed at Grimmjow "_**Grimmjow! Stop that, you're hurting her**_!"

Grimmjow let go of Jade's hand and hissed right back "_**This is your entire fault for opening the stupid Vial! Now look at us**_!"

Aizen growled at him despite the fact that Grimmjow was right and said "_**That still doesn't allow you to take your anger out on her**_!"

Grimmjow looked ready to fight him until Gin stepped in between them and barked "_**That's enough, you two**_!"

Aizen looked at Gin in surprise while Grimmjow looked taken back at the harsh tone in Gin's voice, Gin was about to speak when Tousen yelped suddenly as he was picked up by Wonderweiss. Tousen whined and couldn't understand what was going on even though he recognized Wonderweiss's scent; he struggled to get free as he wondered how his adoptive son was able to pick him up…

Two hours later…

Aizen was so glad that Szayel was done examining them so he could try and find a cure to their new forms, Aizen and the others were tired and hungry when Szayel came in with a grim yet slightly amused face. Aizen gave him a look of "Well?" and Szayel coughed as he said "Well, it seems…that you are all also deaged to around the general area of three to four weeks old…"

Aizen paled under his fur and meowed frantically as he tried to ask just what they were going to eat while they were like this and with being so young. Jade then came in as she was escorted by Tia; Aizen then noticed she had a small Baby's bottle filled with what looked like…MILK? Aizen and the others looked at each other as they resigned themselves to the age of their new forms; Jade smiled sadly at the dejected looks on their faces and then gently scooped up Aizen onto his back. She offered the bottle to him and he latched on hungrily, he sucked greedily as the warm milk put him in a better mood. He yawned as the milk suddenly made him very sleepy; he never noticed being placed in a warm basket or that the others were being placed in the basket also, he yawned and curled up as they all fell asleep together in a small pile…

The next morning…

Aizen yawned as he looked around sleepily trying to figure out why he was in a different room instead of his; he then felt an itch behind his ear and quickly scratched at it with his hind leg. He paused in shock at what he just did and then the memory of what happened to him and the others hit him like a ton of bricks, he gave a pitiful mew as he looked at his new paws and sighed. He then realized he was in a large basket that was warm and comfortable to his current form, he propped himself up on the edge to look over the rim and found they were on the bed next to Jade who looked exhausted as she tossed and turned in her sleep. He gave a loud meow causing her to sit up with a gasp, she looked at him and smiled tiredly as she reached out and stroked his ears. Aizen unintentionally purred as he leaned into her touch and then heard her ask softly "Are you hungry, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen paused as he realized he was hungry and then nodded, Jade smiled and gently got off the bed to heat the milk as Aizen watched. He then saw she tested the milk on her skin before putting it into the bottle and then walked over as she gently lifted him up on to his back in her arms. She then gave him the bottle which he sucked back pretty quickly, by this time, the others were now awake and waiting their turn with the bottle.

30 minutes later…

Aizen and the others were on the bed as they tried to get used to walking on all fours, Aizen grew frustrated as he tripped and fell flat on his face for the 10th time. He let out a squeaky snarl as he tried again to walk but yet again fell flat on his face; he sat down with a loud huff and grumbled about his paws being so damn big. Grimmjow then growled "_**Quit complaining! It's your fault we're baby animals so just deal with it!**_"

Aizen snarled at Grimmjow and made to pounce on him when Gin barked at them loudly and told them to cut it out, "_**What's done is done, Grimmjow! So just back off**_!"

Jade chose that moment to come out of the bathroom in her PJ's which the males noticed for the first time, she was wearing nothing but a sports bra and really short PJ boxers. Aizen and the others went red under their fur and promptly turned around to give her privacy, she looked over and chuckled at what they had done and told them she didn't mind them looking at her in her PJ's as long as they didn't look at her like a piece of meat.

One awkward hour later…

Jade was giggling as Aizen tried to walk down the hall with as much Dignity as a Three week old panther cub could; he finally fell flat on his face as he walked into the throne room where the espada were waiting to hear Szayel report. This caused a ripple of laughter, much to his embarrassment. Szayel stifled his laughter and then gave his report on what the smoke had done, Szayel then mentioned "It might be Possible that your thinking might get a few years younger to much your new forms somewhat. This will mostly happen with your instincts though…"


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: This was inspired by the Story called OOPS by Thylacina2005 and Strays by Eskimoq. You guys get to vote for which two gets paired with Jade Potter in this one! Orihime won't exist in this fic but Jade has Orihime's abilities! Here are the animal forms

Aizen: Pure white Panther cub with a tuft of brown hair

Grimmjow: White Panther cub with Black tipped paws and blue tuft of hair

Gin: Silver Fox cub

Ulquiorra: A small white and black Kitten

Tousen: a black wolf pup with milky brown eyes

Here are your choices:

Aizen: 1

Gin: 4

Grimmjow: 2

Ulquiorra: 4

Tousen: 1

The first Two to 8 VOTES will win! Now with no further delay, KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she does own is the animal forms, the relationships and her version of FemHarry. Please vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is really welcomed!

Ch.2

Aizen and the others froze at that bit of news causing Jade to look worried as she asked "Szayel-san? You will be able to cure them though, won't you?"

"Well…that's another thing I need to talk about. It's seems the change is only temporary but when it will wear off, I can't say…"

Aizen gave him a look that Szayel read correctly and he then said "Well it could be anywhere from two weeks to…4 months for the Spell to wear off.

Grimmjow hissed as he said "_**NU UH, I'm NOT staying a Panther cub for that long! There has to be something you can Fucking do**_!"

Szayel took a step back from the cub as Grimmjow hissed angrily then wheeled around on Aizen and tackled him to the floor, Jade moved to stop them and easily pulled Grimmjow away from Aizen as she gently bonked his nose and said "No fighting! Grimmjow-san, what happened was an ACCIDENT. Aizen-sama didn't mean for this to happen so please let it go for now…"

Grimmjow grumbled but nodded as he was placed back on the ground and she gently checked Aizen over for injuries from the brief scuffle, Aizen stayed still as she ran her hands down his ribs gently and she found no injuries causing her to sigh in relief. Aizen could feel a blush on his cheeks as she stood up from checking his ribs; he had to suppress the urge to purr when she ran her hands down his ribs because it felt so good to him. Aizen then heard a small familiar voice then ask "_**Aizen-sama, Are you alright**_?"

Aizen looked at the black and white Kitten that was Ulquiorra and nodded as he softly meowed "_**It's hard to suppress these cub instincts….I keep getting the urge to just act like a small cub would**_."

"_**Szayel did say that would happen, Aizen-sama…if it helps, I have the urges to act my body's current age as well**_."

"_**That does make me feel a bit better**_…"

Two hours later…

Gin was lying on Jade's bed and taking another nap as he tried to suppress his instincts telling him to play, he felt someone sit on the bed near him and gently rub his fur causing his fluffy fox tail to wag happily. He nuzzled the hand gently then looked up to find it was Jade; he nuzzled her hand again in thanks causing her to smile. Just then Jade and Gin heard a LOUD crash from her vanity and Jade quickly ran over to see what happened, she found Grimmjow, Aizen and Ulquiorra all covered in various shades of makeup and reeking of perfume. She noticed that Ulquiorra was standing between Aizen and Grimmjow and asked "Did Grimmjow try attacking Aizen-sama again?"

Ulquiorra nodded as Grimmjow hissed at him causing Jade to sigh, she gently scooped up the three small cats and headed to the bathroom with Gin following with Tousen. She then closed the door so none of them could escape and said "Time for a bath you guys, unless you want to stay covered in makeup…"

The three "Kittens" shook their heads as Jade filled the tub with nice warm water; she stopped the water only about four inches off the bottom and gently lifted the three into the tub. She then began to gently scrub them down when Szayel came in with a vial and accidently tripped over Tousen, Szayel tried to catch the vial before it hit the tub water and broke causing the Liquid to mix with the bath water. Aizen yowled along with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra as smoke filled the room, they could feel their bones popping and cracking as they shifted into a new shape.

Jade and Szayel stared in shock at the three somewhat HUMAN, shivering two year olds in the tub. Aizen then realized he was naked and mostly human except for his ears and the small kitten tail on his backside; he squeaked very much like a kitten and tried to cover himself up as did Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Jade quickly turned to spare them more embarrassment while Szayel helped them out and got them covered up quickly, Aizen then looked at his tiny hands as he asked Szayel in an adorable toddler's voice "Szayel, what was that liquid that fell in the tub?"

Szayel sighed and then said "I found a way to temporarily return you to your original human forms. The liquid would have allowed you to take human form for about three hours in a day…but it was never meant to be mixed with water."

Aizen's eyes went wide at that and Jade asked "Szayel-san? Why are they like this then?"

"To be honest…I have no clue. It should have returned them to their true age even with the water unless there was something in the water…"

Jade blinked then realized in shock what had caused the reaction that had happened, "Szayel-san! Could a mixture of perfume and makeup in the water cause this reaction?"

"It is possible…"

One hour later…

Gin and Tousen were also turned into the small toddler forms and they sighed in relief after being examined again by Szayel, Szayel sighed as he told them that the toddler forms were temporary like it was meant to be but the time limit was extended by about half an hour. Aizen sighed and nodded as he and the others suddenly felt extremely tired and yawned, Szayel noticed as did Jade and she smiled softly as Szayel suggested they sleep in the infirmary for the night just in case something went wrong. Aizen and the others were too tired to argue so they climbed into the beds that they were placed in when Jade told them that she was going to get some sleep in her room…

Hour and half later…

Jade was sitting at the window when she heard her door creak open, she turned to find Gin standing there with Aizen. She stood and asked what was wrong as she knelt to their level, both of them looked embarrassed as they admitted to having nightmares and could no longer sleep. Jade smiled and gently told that if they wanted, they could sleep with her in her bed for now, both males had light blushes on their cheeks as she helped them onto the bed. Gin laid down on her right while Aizen laid on her left, Jade watched as Gin quickly zonked out on the pillow and then felt Aizen cuddling up to her as his eyes got heavy and he fell fast asleep. Jade smiled and then settled down as she tried to sleep for the first time in three days…

Aizen jerked awake from under the covers as he noticed he was a panther cub again, he heard the sound that woke him up and he crawled out of the covers to find Gin trying to wake up Jade who was having a really Bad dream. The fox cub looked worried sick as he tried again to wake her up, she then suddenly screamed as she sat up suddenly and was breathing quite hard. Gin let out a worried yip and nuzzled her hand as Jade noticed that the two of them were awake, she softly apologized for waking them as she trembled from the terror the dream had caused. They both looked at her in worried curiosity as she calmed herself down from the familiar nightmare; she noticed their concern and smiled as she softly told them that it was an old nightmare about her uncle and Aunt she had to live with for the longest time…


End file.
